


The Fifth Titan; Queen Of Hell

by eak8753



Category: DCAMU - Fandom, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: 'cheating', AU, F/M, Mentions of Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eak8753/pseuds/eak8753
Summary: [AU] They lied, betrayed her trust, so she did the only logical thing she could think of; Raven fled. Where to? Oh, you know, just a little dimension called hell. And she may or may not be in charge...Damian never understood why his brother or any of his previous teammates refused to talk about the "Fifth Titan"They fully never expected to see her again, so they erased every trace of her possible. Their expectations had become false when she came to save them and the New Titans from a group of demons.
Relationships: DamiRae - Relationship, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, John Constantine/Zatanna Zatara, Raven & Damian Wayne, Raven/Damian Wayne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 106





	1. Prologue ~ The Betrayal

* * *

It was an odd feeling, she knew emotionally she should have been angry. She knew that she should have felt a hundred different emotions; confusion, anger, sadness, jealousy. To be honest, though, she couldn’t bring herself to feel anything. Every emotion she ever had just seemed to disappear, leaving a hole in its wake. She briefly wondered if this is what heartbreak felt like. Now that would be one for the books; Raven, the “Ice Queen” of the Titans, being heartbroken by her two best friends. She, of course, wasn’t. At least not at that moment, she had always been emotionally slow, so she wouldn’t be surprised if she felt the ache in a couple of hours. At the moment she didn’t feel anything except for a hole where her heart was supposed to be and stared wide-eyed at the scene in front of her.

It had all started a few hours ago. Well actually 3 months ago, when Robin and her had confessed their feelings to one another. They weren’t in a relationship, but they were past friendship. They hadn’t gone past the innocent kisses and occasional hand-holding, but she knew he wanted more and he knew that she knew. Now, most people assumed that Raven was a prude, Speedy had asked her if she was asexual once. She wasn’t, nor did she think of sex as a big thing, she was a demon after all. No, she was actually okay with taking the next step, the problem was she wasn’t sure if it was a good idea. The main contributor for wanting her to submit to Dick was her demon. She knew that if she and him went all the way it would end in disaster; she would most likely consume a part of his soul, and she didn’t want that. So she put it off, and eventually, he stopped asking.

These last couple of weeks though, she had been meditating. Negotiating with her emotions on how to keep her demon from coming out. Weeks later they had come up with a plan. Normally it wouldn’t have taken this long, but avarice - her yellow emoticlone; the one who gave her a thirst for knowledge - was firmly against this and refused to help. Her meditation session hadn’t taken as much time as usual so she rushed downstairs to tell Dick. His energy source was in Starfire’s room, and he was...aroused? That was a little concerning, but just because he liked her didn’t mean he wouldn’t be attracted to another person. Especially if he had been with that person before, even if it had been years prior. She knew Star wasn’t completely over him, but she had assured her that she just wanted them to be happy. With those thoughts in mind she opened the door, in retrospect, she probably should have knocked.

Now, she was here, standing in a door frame and watching as her two best friends fucked each other senseless. She knew she should be mad, should have screamed and yelled. Walked into the room and showed them what exactly happened when you lied to a demon; throw all logic out the window and let her emotions rampant. But she was still Raven, master of control and always logical; and she knew logically she didn’t have a right to. Robin and her weren’t together, they didn’t pledge their loyalty to each other, or promise to be faithful. So instead of doing something she couldn’t come back from, she mumbled a quick “sorry” and left for the common room. She needed a moment to digest what happened and get Nevermore back to the sanctuary it normally was.

As she walked through the door, Cyborg greeted her, seeing the blank expression on her face, he signalled for Kid Flash to help him probe her for what was wrong. She opened up more easily now, but would still need some convincing. Unusually they would leave it up to Robin but he was currently busy with…

Victor and Wally paled, knowing that their leader and alien friend had been caught. It was a dangerous game they were playing, and Victor wanted to throttle them both when he found out two weeks ago. Then he wanted to throttle Wally after he found out that he knew about them as well. If it wasn’t for the fact that Raven had been meditating he would have stormed off and told her. Dick, Kori, and Wally had calmed him down and told him that if he told her that she would probably level half the city. Victor told him he had a month to tell her or he would.

Apparently, he didn’t need a month. Before Wally or him could get a word out, Dick and Kori rushed into the room.

“Raven,” their oh so ‘fearless’ leader said, hesitantly. She turned to him, if she was upset her face definitely didn’t show it. He approached her as one would a rabid animal. “Look I know you’re confused and hurt, I just want you to know that I do like you, a lot and-” before he could finish she turned to Victor and Wally, understanding reflected in her eyes. “You two knew” it wasn’t a question, but a statement. Still, they shook their heads. Hurriedly everyone tried to explain and defend their actions to her. She didn’t want to hear their explanations. The emotions quickest to recover was Love and Fear. Those two created a combination more deadly than Love and Courage, far worse. No, Love and Fear combined made her feel despair. She shook her head in understanding, walking towards the door, mumbling that she needed to be alone.

* * *

It had been a couple of days since Raven had figured Dick and Kori out. He guessed that he should have told her, but Dick was his best friend and he promised to tell her; that had been 2 months ago. So, yes, he should have told her, she had a right to know in his mind, even if she and Dick weren’t officially dating; but that was neither here nor there. What mattered now was the fact that she hadn’t exited her room since her discovery and it was concerning. Robin had instructed them all to leave her alone, even when she didn’t come out for a mission this morning. Not having Raven fight alongside them was strange, she was on almost every mission they went on - even when she was sick. Apprehending Doctor Light today had proven to be more difficult than any of them remembered.

It was with this thought that Wally decided to check up on her, just to make sure she was okay. He knew she wasn’t, not emotionally, but he needed to know if she was fine physically. The speedster assumed she had a sensory overload and was having trouble with her powers. When she had first entered the common room, her face was blank. No tell-tale signs that anything was wrong. Except, she never walked around like that anymore. When the realization of Victor and him knowing dawned on her, he saw an emotion on her face for a split-second. Fortunately for the fastest boy on earth, a split-second was an eternity. She was distressed, but more than that - empty.

He knocked on her door gently. “Rae?” he asked. Not gaining an answer or hearing any movement he knocked again, a little louder. He tried again, alternating between knocking and calling out to her. This had gone on for five minutes and he felt his patience starting to wear thin. Disregarding privacy, he phased through the door into her room. He had never been inside her room, but it was pretty much what he expected. Dark and neat, a reflection of herself.

Something was off though. His eyes wandered to the bookshelves lining the walls and noticed a few empty spaces. Try as he might, he couldn’t find “The Giver” a book they had gotten her for her seventeenth birthday. Going over to her closet, he noticed it was full, except for one hanger left bare. Walking up to the bed he saw something shiny. A small, yellow compact was sitting on the centre of her bed. That was strange, none of the Titans - especially Raven - ever left the tower without their communicator. Realizing what this meant, he grabbed the yellow circle and ran towards the common room to elaborate with his teammates on what just happened. He just hoped it wasn’t too late to get her to come back.


	2. Chapter 1 ~ Fighting Demons

* * *

It seemed like today was gonna be one of those days where nothing ever goes your way. He woke up early in the morning, like every day, to train. Only to be interrupted by Donna and Jon coming back from their date night, what would be open at five in the morning was beyond him. Then he had to write up reports on some of the more mundane missions the Titans had been on. It was boring but necessary and as leader of the Titans, it was his job to make sure it was done. After that his self-proclaimed brothers stormed into the tower; Dick Grayson, and Timothy Drake. Along with their friends, Victor Stone and Wallace West. Dick also brought his 8-year-old daughter along, which wasn’t all that bad, except Mar’i was still learning what personal space was. 

Now Damian Wayne didn’t actually have anything against any of them, except for the fact that they all shared a secret that he, and most heroes didn’t know. The older generations knew, not as much as these four did though. It had been common knowledge that there were 5 original Titans ever since a drunk Constantine had spilled the beans at one of the league's parties. The newer superheroes had probed the older ones on information concerning this mysterious fifth member, but no one budged. They had all been told stories of the original Titans - Robin (I), Kid Flash, Cyborg, and Starfire - but they wondered how much they had left out or where this other member fit in. Eventually everyone left it alone. Well, everyone except Damian. Knowledge was power, and not having this knowledge annoyed him. 

After that, they had gotten call after call. First dealing with Cinderblock, apparently, he had heard his favourite Titans were in town. Then some students from HIVE academy, and finally they were fighting a group of demons. The battle had gotten so bad that Dick hadn’t even stopped as Mar’i ran into the battle to help them. Zachary Zatara had also been visiting the tower, along with Bumble Bee and Argent. Even with the extra help though, they were losing. The demons seemed more inclined in causing them pain then overtaking earth, and he knew that this flock was relatively small compared to how many demons their leader most likely had. This was the only thing holding him back from calling the Justice League, but he was seriously considering it. 

Everyone had taken some pretty heavy hits, him more so. Not only did he have all his bruises and cuts from his other fights, but one of the demons had taken his katana and wounded his right side, placing a deep cut. Another one had slightly burned his left side. If he was normal he probably would have died; but he wasn’t normal, he was a trained assassin and had been in situations more dangerous than this. As he was ganged up on by two demons, he heard a small, raspy voice call out. “Enough,” it said, and a dark, petit, hooded, figure walked on to the street. It was wearing a midnight-blue bodysuit with gold detailing all over. The figure wore a black cloak, with the hood drawn up and a mask that went up to its nose was on the figure’s face, seemingly connected to the suit. The only thing on its person that wasn’t covered by fabric was the figure's long fingers; however, those were covered with a multitude of rings, and its eyes. Their endless, cold, calculating, amethyst eyes. If eyes were the windows to the soul, then they didn’t seem to have a soul. From what little he could make out, he knew the figure was a woman. Quickly, and soundlessly, all of the demons knelt. 

“What is going on here?” she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. “We were attacked” Red Robin had supplied, recovering from his shock quicker than anyone else. “And who issued this attack?” she asked once again. Her voice held a bit of anger to it, something intentional Damian guessed, but her voice never raised. Something that made her all the more intimidating, not that he was intimidated by her. His teammates were a different story, he could practically feel the fear rolling off of Zatara; and he guessed that he should have been too. Whomever she was, she clearly had a lot of power at her disposal and he was still just human. But he didn’t feel any type of fear as he looked her over. 

“Lucifer, Lucifer Morningstar” a demon answered quietly. For a brief moment he thought he had seen rage in her eyes, but it was over before he had a chance to clearly identify it. “And who is Lucifer?” she asked. The demons looked at each other - confused. This obviously had to be a trick question, everyone knew who Lucifer Morningstar was. “The devil,” one of them said hesitantly, picking his head up. “Yes, the devil” the women looked over each of the demons, all down on one knee. “Notice how you didn’t say you’re head commander-” at that she shot her head towards one of the demon’s by Bumble Bee. “-Or you’re ruler. Do you know who your ruler is?” she asked once more. They all nodded, pointing towards her. “Yes, me. And I’m sure you remember for how long...” she trailed off, obviously wanting them to finish. “Ten years,” one of them supplied. “9 years, 8 months, 3 weeks” she retorted. “So why in the nine levels of hell would you take an order from him. Disobeying an order from me?” she asked, rhetorically. Seeing that one of them was actually about to answer, she opened a portal. 

“Go” she sighed. “Are you...are you going to punish us?” one of them by Superboy asked. “No,” the woman answered, pulling her hood down and running her hands through her hair. It was soft lavender and was about waist length. More importantly, he could see that she was still a teenager, maybe a year younger than himself. “No, I am not going to punish you. I understand that I haven’t been in power nearly as long as Lucifer has and you are used to thinking of his word as law. But you would do good to remember that it is not” she finished, looking each of them in the eye. All of the demons nodded before entering the portal, they were gone in a matter of seconds. 

The young woman looked up, then down again, and Damian thought he heard her sigh. “I apologize for any inconvenience this may have caused you. I’ll be sure to make sure any damages are cleared up by tomorrow” she hesitated a bit. “You, ah, you look good” he heard Grayson say. He wouldn’t disagree with the statement; he had grown up quite a bit since he had lived with his father and knew a beautiful woman when he saw one. From what little of his face he saw, he determined she was pretty. The oddity about the statement wasn’t his brother acknowledging her beauty, it was the manner of which he did so. It sounded as if he knew this young woman. As if they were friends, or had been acquainted at the least. The girl in question raised her head, looking at him before she shook her head up and down, nodding. “Young, you ah, look young is what I mean” his brother stammered. 

While he was saying this her eyes looked over everyone, surveying the damage. Their eyes locked for a moment and he felt as if everything had slowed down. Not in the way it was portrayed in romantic teenage movies. He didn’t feel butterflies or like they were the only two people in the room. It felt more like the calm before the storm. Like it was a warning and he would be in for a world of pain if he didn’t heed it. “Time doesn’t pass in hell” was all the answer she supplied as she made her way over to him. 

It was as if she was Poseidon, and everyone else was the sea; parting at her feet. Damian felt the uneasiness in the air, noticed the way his brothers and friends back went rigid. They were debating whether to interfere or not, luckily she had made her way to him in a few steps, not giving them the time. She removed the mask from her face, pulling it down. She was very beautiful indeed. Her nose was small and slightly upturned. Her lips were full and reminded Damian of a cherry. Her cheekbones were high and she looked him over once more. 

“You’re bleeding” she motioned to his right side, where his arm clutched at the wound. “I’ll survive” his voice came out gruff and heavy. He had lost a lot of blood already and would need medical attention soon. The look in her eyes was another warning, telling him that it was best not to interfere with whatever she was about to do. She grabbed a hold of his face, resting her hand on his burn and the other hand covering over his wound. Resting her forehead against her own she muttered “Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos” and he felt this wave of coolness wash over him. The burn started to become a dull pain and his wound was closing itself up. Chancing a look at her, he noticed her eyes had completely gone white. As soon as it happened, it was gone. “You will now,” she said, referring to his comment mere moments ago. As he looked over himself, he realized that she hadn’t only healed his major wounds, but every single cut and bruise was gone; leaving only scars. Once again she looked him over, before she turned away, walking forward. 

Before she could completely leave the cluster of superheroes, Raven felt a tug on her cloak. Turning around she was faced with a young girl, nowhere older than 9. She was wearing a full black suit, with a purple bird in the middle. She had straight, shoulder-length black hair; her father’s, Raven presumed. Along with glowing green eyes, that filled with mirth; her mother’s. Bending down to her haunches, Raven looked the girl over, who seemed to be up to her ribs. “Hello there” Raven said to the little girl, who beamed back to her. “Hi, um, my name is Mar’i- I mean Nightstar. Ah, anyways, I just...I wanted to thank you. For saving my uncle” the girl said in a hushed tone, inwardly she was amused at the little girl, outwardly she showed indifference. Looking up she caught Nitghtwings stare, jaw tense. Even after all their years together, he still didn’t seem to fully trust her. “It was no problem, really” Raven pointed a look at the young Robin. She could feel the worry and curiosity flowing out of him. “He never knows when to ask for help, always making excuses and whatnot. Always going past his breaking point and he refuses to ask for help” Nightstar sighed. “Yes, they tend to do that” Raven suppressed a smirk, it seemed like this Robin wasn’t all that smarter than Dick, as she intentionally thought. Before the conversation could go further, she heard Dick’s voice calling out “Mar’i” codenames forgone. Letting out a breath, Raven stood up to full-length 5’3 and watched as the girl flew over to her father. 

“Cute kid” Raven remarked. She looked at him, through his mask, feeling as if she burned a hole through the white cloth. “Then again, I find it a little odd that you and Kori continued your...relationship, even after what it cost.” Her, it had cost her ties to earth. She may have been half-human, but it wasn’t enough, although her original reasoning to come to earth had been to protect her mother’s native planet, she realized that they would be fine without her. She had stayed because of the Titans, her family. Or so she thought, they had all made it clear where they stood with her. “I guess that means I was right, none of you cared” there wasn’t any malice in her voice, she wasn’t angry for how things had gone. Leaving the Titans when she had, had been one of the best decisions in her life. 

Before Nightwing could register what she had said, there was a sudden blur of yellow. “That’s not true,” Wally said to her, Cyborg had come up to stand next to him. Here they stood, in a semi-circle of sorts. Dick and Mar’i to Raven’s left, Wally and Cyborg to her right. “We cared Rae, we’ve always cared” came Cyborg’s booming voice, full of worry. This was his mess, no one else's, yet she left and had to take it out on all of them. Despite their relationship, her leaving had been selfish. 

Raven, for her part, just rose a brow at him, an invitation to elaborate on how exactly they cared. “Dick went to hell for you, remember. We went through the end of the world together, how could you possibly think that we didn’t care” came Wally’s pleading voice. “Nightwing-” she made sure to use his codename, he knew, that she knew, that he hated it when she would use such formalities with him, he still did, but he guessed right now the formalities were needed. “-went to hell because he needed me. None of you had a choice but to endure the end of the world with me. Doesn’t prove you care” she said calmly, her expression the perfect poker face. Before any of them could speak up, she lifted her right hand, immediately the three of them went into defensive mode. Rolling her eyes, she brought her hand to the side of her head and tapped once, then twice. “You guys don’t have to have done, or do something to prove you care, I’m an empath remember, or had it been so long you all had forgotten.” He didn’t want to admit that he had, but so had the others, ‘but you weren’t like the others’ a voice said in his mind. “I know you guys don’t care, it’s fine” she shook her head, looking each of them in the eyes. There wasn’t anger or even hurt in them, there was nothing. They all hated that look in her eyes, the look she had when they first met; when they were strangers. “No one could ever love a monster,” she said it with the utmost confidence, like she truly believed so. She didn’t even hold a tinge of pity in her voice, it was soft and monotone, devoid of any and all emotions. 

“You’re half-human,” Cyborg argued back. “Not enough apparently” she responded. “Now if you’ll excuse me” she put her mask over her face and her hood back up. Taking a step forward she raised her hand, a black hue emitting from it. “I have a kingdom to run and a devil to scold” and with that, she parted ways from the young superheroes.

“Who was that,” Changeling asked, eyes wide. Damian looked into the face of his brothers and comrades; disbelief, anger, hurt, shock, guilt. It was written so blatantly on each of their faces. It took a moment to process who that was, the realization slowly dawning on him as well. 

“The fifth Titan” the young Wayne mumbled out, horrified.


	3. Chapter 2 ~ Date With The Devil

* * *

She banged loudly on his door. Of course, she could have teleported in, but she figured he would be nursing a hangover, so the noises were just another way to get revenge. She didn’t really understand why Lucifer would tell the demons to attack Earth. Last Raven had heard, life was going good for the devil. He had even managed to have a little crush on a detective he had been working with for the past couple of years. She was happy for him and glad that he had kept his promise to watch over Earth for her - well, kept it up until now. 

When he had first suggested that she watch over hell for him, she had been hysteric. Her, a ruler, a leader? She wasn’t any of those things, just the daughter of a demon - nothing else. She wasn’t even a hero, much less capable of becoming the queen of hell. Lucifer was adamant about it though, and over the weeks of her being without a home, she gave in. So the responsibility of Hell fell on her shoulders, and the devil moved to the city of angels. 

He popped in every now and then, seeing how things were moving along. Of course, managing the demons wasn't too difficult. Most demons were mindless creatures and only lived to serve, since Raven didn’t need them for anything, she would let them run around for their own devices. The one rule she did have: no inter-dimensional travel. This was easy to follow since many of them didn’t have the means to travel to and from dimensions. 

For the more powerful demons, she had them as bounty hunters. While Trigon was no longer an immediate threat, something she had taken care of ten years ago, her brothers were still out there, spreading their darkness. Being the ruler of hell had put a bigger target on her back and had multiple attacks on her life attempted. Of course, she was able to overcome them, even managed to capture one of her brothers; albeit it was Suge. 

All in all, the demons pretty much did whatever she asked, as they all were meant to. The only person that they listened to over her was Lucifer, which was infuriating but bearable. Until now. 

“I know you’re in there, Luci,” she said through the door, still banging. A blonde woman in a black dress shirt and slacks, with a glass of wine, opened the door. Raven assumed that this was Detective Chloe, the one who had Lucifer running around like he was headless. Of course, she wanted to make her acquaintance properly, but the demoness was seeing red and nothing would stop her from throttling the devil. 

“Do you find me incompetent?” she asked, barging past the detective, straight for the man clad in a dark robe. “What no? Why would you ever think such a thing” he seemed genuinely offended that she would ever suggest such a thing. “Um, who is this?” the woman asked. “Remember when you asked who I left hell to?” Lucifer questioned, motioning to Raven, who was having trouble keeping her second pair of eyes shut. “She’s a child” the woman exclaimed. 

“I’m a demon,” Raven responded. “One who is in charge of hell, not you” she set her mouth into a firm line. “I know, and believe me I didn’t mean any disrespect but-” he started to move towards her, pleading with her to understand, but she was still far too angry to listen. “You could have started an inter-dimensional war, Lucifer” she interrupted. “I would have never let that happen” “That’s not up to you. If the Justice League decided to attack what then, huh?” He looked over at her like he was in pain. “You’d handle it, like always,” he said softly. She felt her angry start to slip away. She still wanted to be angry but she knew Lucifer didn’t do it because he wanted to show her he was still in power. 

“I thought you liked earth,” she asked him, confusion lacing her monotone voice. “I do” “Then why?” she questioned. He smiled sadly at her, his gaze refusing to meet hers. Her stare would always make you feel naked, Satan wasn’t an exception. “He needed to know that he can’t do things like that” he sighed. “Robin,” her face changing as the realization of why he issued the attack dawned on her. It wasn’t a question but he nodded anyway, trying to come up with an excuse. He knew she wouldn’t have approved, which is why he did it behind her back. There was a slim possibility of her finding out, she was supposed to be having tea with Constantine. He should have figured she would find out though, she somehow always knew everything. 

“You’re an idiot” she exclaimed, furious all over again. “Robin is an alias, a superhero. It’s a mantle passed down” she shook her head. “What” the devil was perplexed. “The Robin you sent the demons after wasn’t the boy who hurt me.”

The colour drained from the king of hell’s face, sure he was the devil but he only punished people who deserved, and his target was the man who had betrayed his ward’s trust, not whoever this newbie was. “I-I didn’t mean to, I genuinely believed he was the same person. I-” the blonde-haired man stuttered. “I know you didn’t mean to hurt him, but he could have died. He would have died if I hadn’t…” she trailed off, pulling her hood down further. “If you hadn’t what, Raven” the devil’s head shot straight to her. “If I hadn’t...healed him” she softly mumbled the last part, but he heard it all the same. “Rachel, I’m sorry. I should have never put you in a position where you had to make that decision. I-” “It’s not your fault” she cut him off. “I knew what I was doing, you have no reason to apologize,” she said sternly, leaving no room for an argument. “So, what are you going to do about...it” “I will deal with the situation accordingly, hopefully, it won’t transcend over 24 hours, otherwise, it’ll become permanent” she informed them both, turning to leave, stopping just before the detective. 

“It was nice to finally make your acquaintance, I apologize for my outburst” the hooded figure uttered to the older woman. “It’s um, it’s alright, you were more than just in the situation,” she said, shooting Lucifer a pointed look, who looked away sheepishly. Raven just nodded, giving her a tiny smile, just enough so she could see it.

* * *

Damian Wayne only had one thought running through his mind; ‘fuck’. They had come back from the fight approximately 11 hours ago. 9 of them had been spent going through files in the archives. He had thought every superhero and/or villain to exist had a file, if not in the Justice League’s then certainly in the Batcave’s. However, it seemed like this was a lost cause. There was nothing on her. The other two hours? He had spent interrogating Stone, West, Drake, and Grayson. Again, it seemed to be a lost cause. There was nothing on her. There was nothing on Raven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on Instagram (xemma.nx) if you like.


End file.
